The Librarians and Ocean of Time
by dourdan
Summary: This was written as a crossover of sorts: The Librarians, Powerless (a canceled sitcom based in the DC universe), with slight elements of the movie 13th Warrior. Cassandra and Jake are sucked back in time to try to help a viking who claims to be the son of Buliwyf. Meanwhile Eve and Ezekiel are summoned to a office in Charm City where they use water from Atlantis.
1. Cassandra and Jake

Cassandra awoke to a vision, a young man with long blonde hair, sobbing as visions of blood and battle race through his mind. She watched as he wrapped an older woman's body to burn on a makeshift funeral pyre that he pushed out to sea on a handmade canoe. As the fire burned so did the horrible vision- vision that Cassandra could see, as if they were being projected on to the fire itself. "Mother," he cried. "How do I save him? How can I save my father?" Cassandra went closer. The man was wearing a leather apron; he was clearly a craftsman of some sort. But then she touched his hair, sweeping it over his shoulder. His back was covered in deep lacerations. Was he a slave?

The beautiful red haired girl awoke sobbing. Jacob had been in her bed holding her. Although she was not in a committed relationship, with the sexy Oklahoma cowboy he loved to sleep in her bed, as her guardian, her protector.

"Cas, what did you see?" he asked as she ran from the room.

The librarians were a team of paranormal investigators. Usually their assignments appeared in a magic book. Jacob checked the book, there was nothing new. That was not good since their primary means of transportation was a door that could be set to any time or place- key word being 'set.'

She had no idea how or when to set the clock, luckily their leader Jenkins emerged, being an immortal knight his body did not require sleep.

"Cassandra what brings you to the door?" the tall man asked.

"I had a vision," she said as she brought up her mental matrix. It was her gift, to see a scene from all angles. She visualized the man's cloths; he appeared to be a blacksmith. His blonde hair was wavy and long but caked with soot. His ruggedly handsome face with high cheekbones and blonde facial hair- was so innocent and sad.

"A Viking?" she said to herself. That didn't really narrow down a time period since Vikings existed from 789 AD all the way up to 1066. She tried to remember more; the water, the beach, the angle of the sun, the trees, the boats in the water- "Southern Coastal Norway- 921 AD." Her hands moved to set the door; it flew open revealing the mystery man's humble shack. He looked at her with his light blue eyes, glowing in the light of the moon. Cassandra walked towards him as if in a trance, crossing through the door.

"Cas!" Jacob shouted, running after her. The door slammed shut behind them, waking the other two members of the team: Ezekiel a young Asian-Australian man who's was the tech and master thief of the group and Eve, their field leader. She was beautiful but at six feet tall with a military background she was not to be messed with.

"Jenkins what the hell happened?" Eve asked.

"I honestly have no clue," he replied. The book suddenly opened.

"We have a new case?" Ezekiel asked.

"It appears so- at some place called 'Charm City'," Jenkins pointed out.

Cassandra held the man in her arms she could tell he was tired since it was night but he was also in a great deal of physical pain. "What's your name?" she asked in English.

He answered in a voice that sounded Scottish or perhaps Welsh. "I am Erik, son of Buliwyf. Are you a seer?"

"Uh yeah, sure," she answered 'Seer' was strange word for a Viking to use. Of course it was also strange that the man spoke near perfect English. "I'm Cassandra."

"Do you have visions? Do you see the world in a graph of stars? My mother told me it was a gift," he said through tears. "It's why I was able to learn how to forge; how to create molds and cast swords all by feel. She was always so proud of me."

"Was?" Cassandra asked.

"She died of fever not long ago," he said, while lying down on the dirt floor. "Ever since her death I've been plagued with visions of a different kind." He held his head in pain.

"Where did you learn how to forge?" Jacob asked, from the description of his visions it was possible he was self taught.

"From my mother herself," he explained. "She was brought to this land as a slave; she built this place with her own two hands."

"That's why you live near the beach; to forage for food and water?" Jacob asked. He took a pot and a large blade and went to gather some supplies to create a means of boiling sea water. Jacob was the historian of the group. He knew it was common for the poor to contract typhoid due to lack of drinkable water.

Cassandra held Erik. "Where is your father?"

"Headed north from the Baltic Sea," he explained. "My father is Varangian- destined to rule his people.- Don't ask me how I know that. If I say those words out loud…" he flinched, touching his shoulder. He needed to sit up: the wounds on his back were too infected.

"People think you're a witch?" Cassandra assumed. "But if he's Russian why do you live in Norway?"

"I already told you; my mother was a slave; although she loved him he could never take her as his wife." He sat with his legs pulled to his chest. "Where do you come from? And who is the man you travel with?"

It was then Jacob returned and used Erik's forge to boil the sea water, he made a tent out of leaves, instead of plastic to distill out the salt.

"I come from a place that is unknown to you and the man I travel with- he is my guardian," she explained.

"You come from the place beyond the sea." Erik lay on his stomach already aware of what was to come.

"Cas I need to cauterize his wounds," Jacob instructed.

She held the man's hand. "This will only hurt for a short time."

"I know," he was already in pain; this was nothing he couldn't handle, "fy mhlentyn."

"Was that Welsh?" Cassandra asked. Those words meant 'my child.'

As Jacob poured the water, Erik started to bleed badly. "Please hold me," Erik said to Cassandra as he held her hand, squeezing hard.

"I know I can trust you- we need to head north to these coordinates." Instead of saying them out loud he touched Cassandra's cheek shooting images in to her head.

"Do you have a horse?" she asked.

"I have a boat," he replied.

"And you think we can make it to that location before your father's party and defeat the demon destined to kill him?" she asked.

"Come closer," Erik said, motioning for her to lay beside him.

Cassandra laid down in the dirt, she touched his face. He was burning with fever.

He kissed her lips, breathing in her energy. "You're telepathic."

Cas pulled away, "But I can't change the future."

Erik smiled. "How do you know?" he released her hand, his fever was so severe, he could barely keep his eyes open.


	2. Eve and Ezekiel

Ezekiel and Eve stepped through the door, landing in an office building. "You must be the new hires," the tall blonde woman said, "I'm Jackie."

The name of the building was Wayne Security, both Eve and Ezekiel questioned as to why the book would send them to seemly normal office space.

"Who's here for the lab tech position and who's here for janitorial?" Jackie asked.

Ezekiel volunteered to go to the lab. Jackie instructed him to find supervisor Emily. "You can't miss her- she's the one who acts like a kid lining up to try out for American Idol."

Jackie showed Eve to the janitor's closet. "Wayne security, in an effort to be a greener company now exclusively uses Atlantis water," she explained.

"Atlantis water," Eve didn't like the sound of that. Her team had dealt with Atlantian crystal- a compound that disabled a military base and nearly cost a member of her team his life.

Jackie grabbed a spray bottle. "Yup, courtesy of our partnership with the Atlantian local government."

"So it's a cleaner?" Eve asked.

"As well as a power source due to its extremely high boiling point, and a vital chemical in our labs due to its low freezing point," Jackie answered in a deadpan voice despite the fact that her description made the water seem like a life changing miracle.

Meanwhile at the lab- Emily, the project manager, who appeared to be no older than twenty gave her own explanation to Ezekiel. The water was used as a solvent to clean chemicals but it also could be combined to create new compounds.

"And it sparkles," she explained ending with a smile. Emily was beautiful; she was bi-racial; Hispanic and something else. Ezekiel didn't care he just knew he was in love.

"It's really a miracle product," she said, handing him sample.

"I guess you can do everything but drink it," he said, looking at the strange liquid.

"You totally can, it's like a protein shake," she said enthusiastically.

Ezekiel took a sip it tasted sweet, slightly salty. He didn't want to use those exact words. "It tastes like shrimp on the Barbie," he said.

"Teddy, Ron and Wendy- this is Ezekiel the new intern," Emily announced.

Teddy was a tall thin man in his late twenties, he appeared to be of Indian decent but spoke like a California tech nerd. "Did you seriously drink it?" he asked.

Ezekiel looked to Emily. "She just said it was edible."

"She also compared it to a protein shake," said Ron, a shorter African American man who was laughing so hard he had to sit down.

"The joke is- it tastes like a certain male bodily fluid," clarified Wendy, a plain looking Caucasian woman with glasses and chubby cheeks.

"Well you wouldn't know that unless you already tried it yourself," Ezekiel pointed out.

"Oh burn!" Ron exclaimed, laughing even harder.

"So when you're not hazing the intern what exactly do you do here?" Ezekiel asked.

Emily stepped forward. "All joking aside our current project is a spray able shield." She took out what appeared to be an aerosol can and attempted to demonstrate by spraying the area in front of her as if painting a wall.

Ezekiel could already see the problem. "Wouldn't it work better with a spray bottle?" The stream of liquid was much too thin to make for a useful shield.

Wendy grabbed the container "Then you sacrifice the speed for density."

"But you need density to create a legitimate shield," he pointed out. "And I'm not talking about a normal spray bottle; maybe something along the lines of a water gun, or a nerf gun."

"You mean the kind that you have to pump?" Emily asked. She looked to her team.

"That could be kind of cool," Teddy replied.

Eve approached Ezekiel. "Grab a spray bottle sample and meet me in the unisex restroom."

"Miss Emily- I need to use the loo," he said quickly following Eve.

"What is it?" he asked as Eve locked the door.

"Cross the streams," Eve instructed.

"Like Ghostbusters?" he asked.

"You have a spray bottle, I have a spray bottle," Eve grabbed his bottle and demonstrated; for a brief second the waters created a portal.

Ezekiel was in shock. "Did I just see Cassandra and Jacob?"

"Yes you did, and if my calculations are correct they're on a Viking boat, accompanied by a Selkie," she added.

Ezekiel took his bottle back. "Aren't Selkies female?"

Eve sighed. "A Selikie is a siren; a master of seduction- they can be entire gender."

"So is Cassandra in danger?" he asked.

Eve looked in the mirror fixing her hair, "I can't tell- all I know for certain is that the water isn't the reason we're here: the water is just a means of bringing something or someone into our timeline. We just need to play our parts and find out as much as we can- the real battle is on Cassandra and Jacob's end."

"Did you drink it?" Ezekiel asked.

"Why would I drink it?" she asked back.

"A few people in the office have consumed it," he said looking out at the floor of cubicles.

Eve unscrewed the spray bottle. "Bottom's up." She took a long thirty second swig and when she was done she felt very different. She heard a pidgin at a window then as she turned she shot a blast of wind from her hand.

"I clearly didn't take a long enough drink," Ezekiel took a thirty second swig. He looked at his hands, he started to rub them together. They felt warm. He placed his palms together as if in prayer. What came out of his hands felt like energy.

"Fire powers!" he should excitedly, slapping Eve on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Yes, I can confirm you have fire powers," she said as they made their way out of the restroom. "I wonder who else has powers?" she asked.

Ezekiel looked out at the sea of cubicles. "That is a good question."


	3. Across the ocean

Erik's boat was a small wooden vessel capable of holding the three of them plus enough supplies to last for about a week. But after three days at sea one thing was certain Erik's illness was only getting worse.

"It's defiantly typhoid," Jacob said to Cassandra as she prepared charcoal infused tea to try to ease some of the pain. "There are rashes all over his skin."

The further they drifted north the weaker he became. "What if he's a Selkie," Cas suggested, as she maintained a small fire inside of one of Erik's handmade shields.

"Did you find any evidence of seal fur?" Jacob asked. The myth of Selkies was they appeared as beautiful men or women but in taking human form they lost their seal pelt which was often hidden somewhere on the property.

"I didn't exactly have a chance to check!" Cas whispered. "Clearly he's not human and there is no way he's going to survive the journey to the northern territories."

"What does that equate to?" Jacob asked holding his head in pain. They were screwed; trapped thousands of years in the past, on an impossible mission, with a psychic, telepathic blacksmith Selkie who appeared to be dying.

Cas stroked Erik's face as he slept. "He was never meant to leave that beach. So you have to kill it."

"Kill what?" Jacob asked.

Cas shrugged. "Kill whatever creature is destined to kill his father."

She gently shook Erik awake. "Erik I need you to drink this. It's going to help with your fever. The charcoal is going to detoxify your stomach and the clean water will help with the bacteria that are making you sick."

His eyes opened slowly. He struggled to take a breath. Cassandra lifted his head, holding him in her arms as he took slow sips of the bitter tea.

He looked her in the eyes, "I am grateful for your kindness, daughter."

"Thanks, you're sweet," Cas replied with her usual happy demeanor, "But why do you call me that?"

"Please help me sit up," he said putting his weight on her shoulder. He leaned over the side of the boat touching his fingers to the gentle waves. "I hear voices, I hear my mother. But when I close my eyes, I hear so much more."

Cassandra was smiling.

"Your parents, when you were sick they called you crazy," he said with tears in his eyes. "They didn't realize you come from a long line of crazy."

Cassandra laughed.

Jacob looked worried.

"You're my blood, that's why I was able to contact you," Erik explained as he caressed her cheek, moving his hand down her neck to her collar bone. "Hold my hand."

As their hands touched he felt Cassandra's magic, the powers she wielded as a result of a mission where she took on the traits of the fabled Merlin.

"Will you hold me dear daughter, will you share your magic?" he asked.

"Cassandra!" Jacob shouted. He had a dislike of using magic, on the grounds that magic always had consequences.

Cassandra ignored him. Erik needed her. "Here," she took his hand and placed it over her heart. Her chest glowed white with healing energy. Erik, kissed her neck, she could feel him drawing out her energy. Cassandra watched as the rashes started to vanish, but he still had a bad fever.

"I need to go in the water," Erik said. He had been wearing leather pants and boots with no shirt all while sleeping under a thin blanket. He started to undress.

"Should we look for land?" Cas asked.

"No," Erik whispered. "Trust in me, my daughter. Only you truly know my pain."

Erik moaned sexually as he slid in to the ocean, all while holding her hand. Cassandra touched his beautiful face, his sun-kissed hair that floated on the waves like foam. She held her hand to his chest, then his abs, his hips, his thighs as he disappeared under the waves. His beauty was uncanny. "I love you Cassandra."

Cassandra cupped her hands over her mouth. "Well okay then- that just happened."

"So we continue towards the north?" Jacob asked.

Cassandra was worried. "Yeah I guess; as far north as we can with what little supplies we have." What if she was wrong? Yes there was the possibility he was a Selkie, but what if he wasn't? What if the fever had driven him mad? What if she just allowed him to commit suicide?

'Why didn't I stop him?' she asked only in her mind.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Jacob asked.

"I know what the destination looks like!" she said, getting emotional. "You know me! You know what I can do- if I say I know where to go I know where to go."

"Look- I'm sorry," Jacob said, as he attempted to steer the boat.

"You didn't act this way when I kissed the vampire princess- or maybe you're just not jealous when I kiss girls," she cried.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Do I have a reason to be jealous?"

Cassandra shook her head. "Maybe- he understands me. Unlike you he's not afraid of magic!" She stomped to the opposite side of the boat, which put only ten feet of space in between them. "You don't even love me! You treat me like your baby sister- like I'm this fragile thing who can't be trusted to run her own life."

"I can't love you because everyone I love dies!" he shouted. "Everyone I care about leaves me; I can't lose you Cas- I just can't!"

She knew what he meant, but she still didn't forgive him; she wasn't 'everyone' she needed him to trust her, to be her partner. "Set the sails to catch the incoming wind, we need to head 30 degrees west then follow the coastline for another day or so," she instructed before lying down on Erik's blankets.

"Cas, you're going to get sick," he said offering her clean blankets.

"I'm not eating the blankets!" she shouted. "I need to feel him. I want to know love. If you can't love me then I'll take whatever I can get."


	4. Super love

Three days had passed with no news. Eve kept working as a janitor using the water to create portals to look in on Cas and Jacob, while back in the lab Ezekiel helped the team advance the spray able shield idea.

The young intern stood before the team with some schematics drawn on a dry erase board. "What we need is not a pump but an aerosol source powered by heat."

"But that would be incredibly large, not to mention expensive," Emily pointed out.

"Not if the source is the water," Ezekiel erased the board and drew a diagram of a confined area where the water would have no choice but to serve as a power source via compression.

Ezekiel's theory was that due to the nature of the water it could not stand to be compressed for a prolonged period of time.

"How long would it take for you to make a prototype?" Emily asked.

Ezekiel looked at the board. "On my own? Maybe a week, I guess."

Wendy gave him a strange look. "No we would all help- you look like a nice enough kid. And we all love epic failing for hours on end until we reach a working prototype."

"We usually order pizza," Teddy added.

Emily laughed. "What made you think we would expect you to make a prototype on your own?"

"Where I come from-I'm usually left to do the majority of the inventing while the other members of my team…" He stopped himself before he said something that would give him away, "…never mind."

"You're a college student right?" Wendy asked.

"That's what I meant- group projects," he said with a shrug. "I'm always left to do the majority of the work while the rest of the group is out having adventures."

Suddenly an alarm went off; the building was going into lock down. Teddy groaned. "That's just Jack-o-lantern, the friendly neighborhood super villain."

"So no pizza," said Wendy.

All of the windows were locking, but just as the last one did Ezekiel felt a gust of air.

Suddenly the group heard a series of grunts and screams. And the man known as Jack-o-lantern, a masked flying creep who went around shooting red lazers, was suddenly slammed into the thankfully unbreakable windows.

Eve appeared outside the window riding a mini tornado, carrying 5 pizzas. "Goku has got nothing on me."

"You've heard of Goku?" Ezekiel asked as he opened the window to let her in.

Eve sighed. "Japanese superman- yes I've heard of Goku. Enjoy your pizzas and get the prototype finished. I'm going to head out, see if there's anything I can bring back that might move things along."

"What's your relationship with the janitor?" Wendy asked.

Ezekiel knew he needed to choose his words carefully, because Wendy was clearly a gossip. "She's my foster mom."

Emily came in for a hug. "We didn't mean any disrespect."

"I know," Ezekiel said, "Now let me show you what I can do." He cocked his head and suddenly wings of fire erupted from his back. Since they were made of his energy they didn't burn through his clothing.

Emily jumped back. "This is a surprise."

Ezekiel nodded. "Apparently drinking the water gives you super powers."

"But no one here has super powers," Teddy said, mainly looking at Emily.

"They don't appear right away, at least for me they didn't," Ezekiel explained. "Let me cut to the point- I think I can use my powers to take the water past's its boiling point."

"That's not possible- its boiling point is around a thousand degrees Fahrenheit," Teddy explained.

"Let me try- just for the prototype," Ezekiel looked to Emily. "I need you to believe in me."

She shrugged. "Sure why not- so what do you need from us?" Emily asked.

"I need the team to design a canister that is not going to explode once I get the water into a vapor form, and I need a supply of water like gallons of it that I can use- like you all said it's probably not going to work on the first try."

"Okay," Teddy replied. "I, Ron and Wendy will start work on the canister. Emily will get you access to all the Atlantis water you could ever want."

"Really?" Ezekiel asked.

"Come with me," Emily said, making her way to the elevator.

"Do I need to bring a bucket?" he asked.

"No, we have plenty of containers on the storage floor," she said.

They made their way to the basement. She slid him a large metal container, roughly the size of a car. "Fill this up, using the access tube on that wall, it's a direct line to the primary source of the water. Then you can practice your fire bending down here so you don't destroy my lab."

Next Emily slid over a smaller container roughly the size of a barrel. "This container is made of an alloy that can contain nuclear waste. If you manage to vaporize the water, this container will be able to hold it."

"Will I be able to carry it?" he asked.

"There should be a motorized lift around here somewhere," Emily offered. "When you do come back to the main floor and my team will have built a rig to hold the compressed water. But of course we won't be able to test any of them until we have your water vapor."

"So you believe in me?" he asked.

Emily laughed. "Why wouldn't I? You have wings of fire. And your mom brought us pizza."

"It's just that since I'm so young a lot of people tend to disregard my ideas," Ezekiel said.

"Are you a super-villain?" she asked.

"No," he answered, confused.

"Are you a henchman?" she asked, coming closer.

"No, defiantly not," he said.

"Then yes I do believe in you," Emily's said as her lips touched his. "And I know what it's like to be too young to be taken seriously."

Ezekiel smiled. "You're really beautiful."

Emily blushed. "And you are all kinds of awesome." She stepped back in the elevator. "See you in a little while, I'll try to make sure the team saves you some pizza."


	5. A Prince

Cassandra and Jacob pulled on to a beach. It was around midnight, so the vision was not the same as the one Erik had placed in her mind but there was no doubt this was the place.

They saw a group of what appeared to be natives; people in body paint, with torches. They spoke in a language that sounded like animal noises.

Jacob spoke nearly every language known to man but this was a strange one; they were like a cult. "Cas can you get a read on them?"

"I'll give it my best shot," she replied. She used her powers to communicate telepathically. She suddenly screamed. "Erik!"

The tribe had Erik's body wrapped in a blanket. He slowly stood up, still nude. The native each took a turn touching his skin transferring what looked to be ash or body paint.

A little girl stepped forward. "He needs to return to his mother," she said in her native language.

"His mother is dead," Cassandra pointed out.

"No, his mother is the Wendol queen," she said happily. "Come with us!"

"Sure," Cas said. Suddenly the group pointed their weapons at Cas and Jacob. "No weapons?" Cas asked, referring to the swords they took from Erik's shop.

"Your weapons and armor will be safe," the girl said. "Will you follow me?

"Of course," Cas answered. "But can I ask you a question?"

The girl nodded, "within reason."

"What is Erik?" Cassandra asked as she motioned for Jacob to abandon their weapons.

"He is a prince," the girl answered.

Jacob stood behind Cassandra. "What is she saying?"

"We need to follow her," Cas said in a stoic voice.

Erik suddenly fell unconscious as if under a spell. The natives carried Erik's body to what appeared to be a waterfall, disappearing below the waves.

"Can you swim?" the girl asked.

"Yes, of course," Cassandra replied. "We're following them in to the water," she explained to Jacob, in case he wanted to undress.

"What? Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because that's where they took Erik!" she cried. Cas jumped into the waterfall fully clothed and Jacob followed suit. They emerged in a cave system.

Erik was standing at the queen's side; his body was covered in ash and black paint, he appeared to be in a trance. He wore armor made of bone and clothing made of, what Cas hoped was leather. The Wendol queen looked like a woman wearing too much eye makeup. She was pretty, if she wasn't in an animalistic pose covered in bone jewelry and black ash she might even look approachable.

"He was not meant to save his father," she said to Cassandra.

"You're not his mother," Cas replied.

She glared at Cassandra; she clapped her hands above her head releasing a wave of energy. "Now your guardian will hear me the way you do."

Jacob gripped his head in pain. He thought about ways to kill her; there were weapons in the room, he would only need to subdue her.

"I am Erik's mother, a slave, a worthless whore who fell for a Viking prince, for that I shall die- I must die," she roared, "but my son must live."

Jacob kicked her in the chest, reaching for a bone sword above what appeared to be her throne.

Erik grabbed him by his neck. He was taller and stronger then Jacob. Jacob kicked him in the stomach and grabbed the sword. He punched Erik in the head, before pressing the sword to the queen's throat.'

"Drop it!" Cas shouted. She ran to Erik holding him. "Do you offer us safe passage?" she asked the queen.

"What are you doing Cas?" Jacob asked.

"I do- keep your guardian under control and you have my protection," the woman offered.

"You may have taken our weapons but there is a squadron of warriors coming to kill you," Jacob pointed out.

"But not you," she said. "I will not die this day." She snapped her fingers and Erik regained consciousness.

He fell to his knees in pain. "Cassandra, please stay with me," he pleaded.

As she held him Erik silently mouthed the words, 'Kill her.'

"Keep him with you, keep him safe, and find his bride," the queen instructed. "And if it's any comfort his bride is not your re-haired witch," the woman said only to Jacob.

"Then who is it?" Jacob asked.

"You'll know soon enough," she replied.

Suddenly a man with a bone helmet approached. "No!" Cassandra screamed. She knew who he had come to kill Erik.

"The man you protect is a bastard," the warrior shouted.

"Screw you," Cas said as she shot an energy blast at the Wendol king. A different group of warriors appeared.

"You are lucky I value your magic," he said to his queen. "Put them in a cell- and keep them separated!"

"You'll take him over my dead body!" Cassandra used her magic to throw up a shield over her and Erik.

The warriors all ten of them went after Jacob.

"You will watch your lover die," the King said.

"He's not my lover!" Cassandra shouted.

The King laughed. "The moment you drop that shield my wife will likely give you safe passage to the Viking village. But will you truly abandon your friend?" With that he left.

Cas dropped the shield holding Erik in her arms. The Queen turned to them, "Dive back in to the waterfall take a right at the beach and run."

Cas took the opportunity to leave. She and Erik hid in the cave system.

"Is the Wendol Queen your mother?" she asked.

"Sort of; my mother was a nymph, an artist, a healer," he explained as he located a torch. "She never scolded me or punished me. In fact to everyone who crossed her path she only ever showed kindness. Even to the people who were not kind to her. So in death her anger manifested into an un-dead creature that apparently this tribe of cannibals have taken as their queen."

"Did you say cannibals?" Cas asked.

"Yes and the King looks to kill me, because of what I am," he answered.

"Because you're her son, the prince of the cannibals?" she asked.

Erik laughed. "I'm not the prince of the cannibals, my rightful kingdom is someplace a lot nicer then this."

"Okay," Cas leaned back, making herself comfortable against the rock wall. "How do I kill a ghost and rescue my guardian and keep you safe?"

Erik caressed her face. "Your magic; who you are." He leaned in close. "But first we need to make it back to the beach and retrieve a very sacred sword from my boat."


	6. Teamwork

Eve went back to the library; she needed to retrieve the Atlantis crystal. "Jenkins, where is it!" she shouted. As usual the library was a mix of random rooms that were in a constant state of reorganization.

"If you're talking about the Thaumatite stone it is way too dangerous," he shouted back as he emerged from a side room.

Eve shook her head. "It's the only thing that can save Cas and Jacob."

"You're wrong, there are other alloys that can contain the power of the water," he said.

"Show me- because right now the crew of Charm City is working on a way to contain the water," she explained. "Their goal is to make an aerosol shield- I already know for a fact using a spray bottle can open a portal. If we can get the spray able shield to work we can bring Cas and Jacob back to our timeline."

She took out her two spray bottles to give him a demonstration. "Where's Jacob?" she asked out loud. The image showed only Cassandra and the mystery man held up in a cave.

"Who's the Selkie?" Jenkins asked.

"The artifact, the target," she replied. "He might be Altantian." The portal closed. "Now show me an alloy that can contain compressed Atlantian water."

Jenkins led her to a room full of underwater creatures. One tank held a large golden flatfish. Like a traditional flatfish it was bottom dweller with two eyes on one side of its body.

"The molted skin of this Atlantian flatfish can withstand up to a million pounds of pressure," he explained.

"How much do you have?" she asked.

"Enough to line about a hundred spray bottles," he answered. "I usually keep it around for making armor." He opened a drawer and handed a fabric bolt to Eve.

"Can it be manufactured?" she asked: even after they saved Cas and Jacob there was still the matter of helping bring the spray able shields to market; they could save a lot of lives.

He nodded. "It can be grown by growing any flatfish in Atlantian water, but that process takes up to five years. I assume since the office is being supplied with Atlantian water…"

"They could ask for a supply of actual Atlantian flat fish skin for a production run!" Eve exclaimed.

Jenkins set the door for Eve to make it back to Charm City.

"How we doing team?" she asked as she tumbled through the door. The fabric was deceptively heavy.

"A lot of explosions," Teddy explained.

"I think I found the answer, if someone would be so kind as to help me with this."

"What is that, leather?" Teddy asked.

"It's Atlantian fish leather- don't ask. Well actually do ask your Atlantian water people because if this works you'll need a lot more," she explained. "What are you currently making the canisters out of?"

"Magnetically enhanced iron," Wendy said. "It's mold-able but it's a pain in the butt to fill and actually attach to the prototype."

"And the goal of the project is for the consumer to only have to buy refill cartridges, " Ron added. "Like a Soda Stream for self-defense."

"Can you make them out of steel?" Eve asked.

"They all exploded," Teddy pointed out, motioning to a pile of metal chips, behind a wall of safety glass.

"But not if you lined the canisters with this fabric," she added.

Emily sighed, "Worth a try." The prototype looked like a cross between a water pistol and a nerf gun.

With it's natural adhesive properties the fabric easily melded to the metal. Teddy used robotic hands, assembling the cartridge behind the glass then attempting to fill it with the water vapor. "So far so good, now the seal," he said out loud. "Now we are at the same place as were were with the magnetically enhanced iron- will this attach to the prototype?"

The cartridge sucked itself into place as if it had a mind of it's own. "Wow, that was lucky," remarked Wendy. "Should we test it out here?"

"Since it's already behind safety glass I think we should leave it be," Emily instructed.

Behind the glass Teddy pulled the trigger and sure enough the gun produced a large shield that stayed up for well over a minute, enough time for a would be victim to run away or seek shelter.

Eve was ecstatic. "Now we just need to make a second one."

"Why do we need a second one?" Teddy asked.

"There's something I need to show all of you," Eve pulled out the two spray bottles. She performed her portal trick. The portal showed Cassandra and the blonde haired man retrieving a sword from a boat.

"What exactly are we looking at?" Teddy asked as the image vanished.

"A friend of ours is trapped in the past," Ezekiel explained. "Eve thinks that if we cross the streams using two shields we might open a portal big enough to bring them here."

"Is your friend the red-head or the hot blonde guy?" Wendy asked.

"The red-head, plus one other person who is currently missing," Eve explained. "But the blonde guy seems to be what the portal is locking in on, so no matter what you will get the chance to meet him. " She was addressing the entire group but only Wendy and Emily looked excited.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Well lets get to work on a second prototype to save your friends and bring a hot blonde guy into the lab."

Since they already had the molds and materials it was a simple process to make a second gun.

Once they had the second gun Eve and Ezekiel attempted to put their theory to the test. They crossed the streams and a sizable portal opened, only it wasn't a portal, it was only a window.

Wendy groaned. "Okay, I guess the question is will making a third or even a fourth gun cause an actual portal?"

"One problem, we're out of water vapor," Emily said. "We can't make any more cartridges until Ezekiel refills the container."

Eve sighed, "I'll be back with more pizza."


	7. End

Cassandra and Erik located the swords. Cassandra's attention was drawn to a plain weapon that appeared to be made of steel which was oxidized and chipping. Erik handed her the sword. "That one is made of Altantian gold. "

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

He laughed. "I know it looks cheap that was how I kept it hidden from thieves." Erik looked at the sword with noticeable admiration. "This was my mother's sword, you were meant to wield it. And when the moment is right, it will reveal its true beauty."

Cassandra held out her hands. As she gripped the ugly sword she felt a deep connection. "So this sword can kill the Wendol queen?" she asked, as she held the handle. She could make out images of seals and fish carved into the metal. She resisted the urge to touch the rusted blade itself.

"It's her soul," he replied. "She will guide your hand, while I rescue your guardian."

"What's the catch?" Cassandra asked as she practiced her swing.

"You need to kill the queen as quickly as possible. If she or her soldiers make contact with me I'll back under her influence- and there's no telling what I can or will do." Erik started to laugh, "And by that I mean I will fight your guardian, but - the odds of me killing him before he knocks me on my ass- not very high." Cassandra smiled.

"I wanted to see your smile, daughter," he said as he handed her a shield.

Cassandra and Erik suddenly saw a flash of light. It was a window, a portal to what appeared to be an office space. "Eve?" Cassandra said.

"Cassandra can you hear me!" Eve shouted, before the window vanished.

"What was that?" Erik asked.

"I think the other members of my team are trying to find me."

"To bring you back to your own time?" he asked.

"I guess," she replied. "We need to get going." If Eve was successful in opening a portal they would need to have Jacob with them.

Cassandra came back to the queen's room. The creepy woman appeared to not have moved in hours. "Where's Erik?" the queen asked.

"He's safe- where is my guardian?" Cassandra asked, to play dumb. Erik would rescue Jacob and meet her, but she needed the queen to believe her priorities had shifted.

"Where is my son!" the woman screamed.

Cassandra closed her eyes and held the sword forward as the woman lunged at her. When she opened her eyes the woman's body was impaled on the sword. As if she had been magnetically drawn to the blade. The queen turned to ash, vanishing.

From the ashes, a beautiful tall blonde woman appeared. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem," Cassandra replied, relived. She had been in sword fights before, but clearly, this was not meant to be a fight, this was her destiny.

"A gift," the woman added. Her spirit walked into Cassandra's body, their powers melding. Cassandra's hands were glowing light blue.

She could hear the woman's voice. "Next time your leader opens the portal you will be able to pass through."

Meanwhile, Erik knew exactly where Jacob was being held. But cells made of metal and bones were often not very difficult to escape from.

Jacob held a bone sword to Erik's neck. "Why did she come back?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Erik asked. "She needs you, she loves you."

They fought their way back to the queen's room. Cassandra was sitting on the throne, glowing with energy. "Now what?" she asked.

"Block the door," Erik instructed. He bowed before Cassandra. "I assume you possess her power?"

"Yup," she said, giving a thumbs up.

"Now it is all up to the rest of your team," Erik said he dumped a satchel on to the floor. It contained weapons and the remainder of the food from the boat.

Back at the lab, the team finished the squirt guns, "Just out of curiosity, when these go into production you people have a way of making more water vapor, right?" Ezekiel asked. Using his newfound fire power was proving exhausting.

"This is 'Wayne Co'- as in Bruce Wayne- Batman," Teddy stated as he assembled the last of the guns behind the safety barrier. "Management will figure it out, plus there are literally dozens of superheroes in this city- one of them is bound to have fire powers."

Ezekiel yawned. "So you seriously think more power on our end is going to allow them to cross over?"

"It's all we have," Eve replied.

"Let's do this," Emily shouted with her usual level of enthusiasm. Ron, Wendy, Teddy, and Emily made a circle with Eve and Ezekiel.

"On my count," Eve said, "1, 2, and -3!"

They crossed the streams creating a 3-dimensional window.

A portal opened a massive ten-foot hole in the fabric of the universe. Erik, Cassandra, and Jacob looked back at the team.

"Run!" Eve shouted.

Cassandra couldn't hear her. She charged at the portal, it was still a window. She took a breath and channeled her newfound powers. "Can you hear me Eve?" she asked.

No answer. Cassandra focused harder.

"Hold her hand," Erik said to Jacob. "Your devotion gives her strength."

Emily's team struggled to keep the portal open since the carriages were only meant to last for around a minute.

Jacob gripped Cassandra's hand. "You can do this."

Cassandra, Jacob, and Erik fell through in a blast of blinding light.

"Ouch!" Cassandra landed hard on her shoulder.

"So, who's the naked supermodel?" Wendy asked.

"This is Erik," Cassandra said looking around.

"Emily," Erik whispered. He didn't know how he knew the girl's name. He held her hand. "I know you; I've known you for a thousand years."

Emily looked away. "Oh, holy crap you're gorgeous."

"And you are my princess," Erik declared. He kissed her lips and as he did her water powers unleashed wrapping her body in her water bending power. When the water dissipated Emily clothing had transformed to a sparkling light blue gown. The sparkling beads hung off her body like beads of water.

"Of course," Ezekiel groaned. "Anyway, team this Jake and Cassandra, the other members of my team: or rather Eve's team."

Erik turned to Eve and Ezekiel. "You knew this was the way this fairy tale was meant to end," he said. "Both of you: the orphan and the soldier- were blessed with instinct and vision." He shook Eve's hand. "Please take care of my daughter."

"Thank you, I will," Eve said. Suddenly the main door to the office flew open. "I guess that's our cue to leave for our next adventure."

Cassandra gave Erik one last hug. "I'll never forget you."

Jacob patted a still irritated Ezekiel on the shoulder. "All's well that ends well."

"Easy for you to say. At least you got to keep your princess."


End file.
